A Collins In Parallel Time
by Vila Restal
Summary: Takes place after my last story "Another Collins Comes To Collinsport" in which Brian Collins and his girlfriend Susie end up in parallel time, and have to find a way back home. Faces look familiar, but there's trouble for them before they can get back home!
1. Chapter 1

…Julia Hoffman! Brian and Susie both smiled at her. Julia then spoke to them.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said them in a suspicious voice.

"Um yes. Our car broke down outside of town and was wondering if we could borrow your phone?" Brian asked her.

"Yes you can. Please come in." She said with a smile on her face.

They entered the Old House, and saw a lot of the same things that the Old House that they knew were here as well. Brian went over to where the phone was, and picked it up and held down the buttons on the phone cradle while pretending to call someone. Susie in the meantime looked at some of the books on the shelf and at the portrait of Barnabas over the fireplace. It looked the same as in their time band, hopefully they will get back and soon!

Brian put the phone down once he was done with the 'phone call', and started to sense something! He saw Julia was about to attack Susie from behind and grabbed her and she turned around to reveal her fangs! Brian wished he had his sword with him, but would make do with what was around! He grabbed to fire pokers and formed a cross from which Julia backed away from! Susie grabbed two candles and formed a cross as well to prevent Julia from escaping as well! Brian then decided to do the only thing he could do was to reveal himself as well! He changed into his vampire half and Julia was shocked to see him holding the fire pokers in a cross form without any harm at all!

Susie then went closer to Julia in hoping that maybe Julia would get closer to Brian so he can either talk to her or possibly destroy her! Julia started to feel her strength starting to fade, but Brian knew that he could not kill her! He changed back to his human self and started to talk to her.

"Listen Julia, I know what you are! You're a vampire, and you need to feed. We're not here to harm you though. We're here to find a way back to our own time band and be back with our friends and family." Brian told Julia in a sympathetic voice.

"Listen to him, he knows what he's talking about." Susie said to Julia.

"How is it that you can hold a cross and not get hurt by it or feel your strength leaving you?" Julia asked Brian.

"It's a long and complicated story Julia. But if you're interested in hearing it, I'll tell you." Brian said with a slight smile on his face.

Julia nodded her head, and the three of them sat down on couch and chairs facing one another. Brian began his life story on who and what he was, and everything he has done so far. Julia had never heard of a Dhamphir before, but now knew of one now. When Brian was finished, Susie went next about her life about living in Ancient Egypt to present day Collinsport, and meeting Brian. Brian blushed a bit at Susie then.

Julia then started her story on who and what she was as well. She told them that she and Barnabas Collins are married and had been since 1795! They had met and married before Barnabas had gone to Martinique to talk about setting up trade routes between Martinique and Collinsport. When Barnabas was in Martinique, a house servant by the name of Angelique Bouchard tried to seduce Barnabas, but he refused her every chance he got!

When it was time for Barnabas to return, Andre du Pres and his family came over with Barnabas to finalize the agreements. Angelique did her best to win Barnabas over, but he refused her again stating that he was in love with his wife, and nothing would ever change that! Angelique vowed that Barnabas would pay dearly for his denial! One night as Angelique was casting spell to put on Barnabas's sister Sarah, both Julia and Barnabas stopped her and had her arrested for witchcraft! On the day that she was to be hung, she had cast a spell on both Barnabas and Julia, and that there was no way to stop it from happening!

The night after she was hung, two vampire bats came in and attacked them! They had died a few days later from the attacks, and were placed in the secret room in the family crypt. The next night, they rose from their coffins and attacked two townspeople for their blood! Joshua Collins found them and went with them to their coffins! He vowed to them that at sunrise he would destroy them so they could finally have peace at last! But when sunrise came, he could not bring himself to destroy his son and daughter-in-law! He had Ben Stokes place a cross to the inside top lid of their coffins, and to chain them up so they could never attack anyone again!

If it wasn't for one Will Loomis, they would have stayed in their coffins for all eternity! But he had unknowingly released them thinking that there might be antiques that could be sent to the museums to be put on display for all to look at! They had first made him into their slave, but soon realized that he was better being a free person to help them or he could leave of his own free will. He decided to stay seeing they needed someone to watch over them during the day. Julia and Barnabas decided to make Will a part of their family, and were glad they did so! Once Julia was done, Brian then asked a question.

"So where's Barnabas now?" Brian asked.

"He and Will went over to Collinwood to see if Roger had changed his mind on helping out the orphanage. It's in need of funding, and Elizabeth if all for it, but Roger hates the idea of helping anyone if it's not to his benefit." Julia explained to them.

"He's no different here than in our time band. I had a hard time with him as well, and he's finally accepting what his son David wants to do with his life once he's done with college." Brian told Julia.

"David and Daniel could be twins." Susie told Julia.

"So Daniel is the same as David in your time band, but with Roger as his father. Poor boy." Julia said with a little bit of laughter coming from her.

Both Brian and Susie joined in the laughter as well. Both Barnabas and Will came in with exhausted looks on their face from dealing with Roger Collins now! They saw they had guesses, and Barnabas looked to Julia for answers. She explained who and what they were. After finishing their stories, everyone sat down and talked some more on what to do next! Both Brian and Susie had on clothes except for the ones on their backs! And the currency issue is what worried the two of them, but Will pulled out some money, and both Brian and Susie were relieved when it was the same type that they use! Brian decided to do something that he should have done before any of this happened!

"Susie, I know that we've had our disagreements at times…" He started to say to her.

"Which I won of course!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Brian said while winking at her.

Barnabas, Julia and Will knew what Brian was going to do and kept quiet for the time being.

"It's like this Susie. Will you marry me?" Brian asked while getting down on one knee to purpose to her!

"Um, let me think. My answer is…"


	2. Chapter 2

"…yes I will!" Susie said with a big smile on her face!

Brian smiled at her before embracing her! Barnabas, Julia, and Will congratulated the two of them, and wishing them happiness! Brian then let go of Susie with a worried look on his face!

"What's the matter? You look frightened for some reason." Susie wondered.

"I don't have my inhaler! I don't know what I'm going to do without it now!" Brian said when he realized he didn't have the one thing that kept his vampiric side at bay!

"Oh no! I didn't think of that myself! What are you going to do now?!" Susie asked him.

"What does your inhaler have to do with you?" Will asked.

"It's what keeps my vampire half from attacking anyone for blood. Without it, that half could take over and attack someone to feed. I need something that will hold that half off until we can get back to our time band!" Brian said while giving a short explanation to everyone!

"Barnabas, Julia, I have a question for the two of you." Susie said to them.

"What's that Susie?" Julia asked.

"The Collins family here know who and what you're really are?" She asked them.

"No. They think that Julia and I go out all day to visit places like Bangor, Boston, and other places of interest. And we would like to keep it that way." Barnabas told her.

"Just like my father does in our time band. You don't have to worry about your secret because they don't know about my father's and Susie's as well. And we will keep it that way as well." Brian told them with a slight smile on his face.

"Say, what are the two of you going to do about clothes? After all, neither of you have anything else to wear." Will reminded Brian and Susie.

"That's where you come in Will. Hopefully I have enough money to buy us clothes. We're going to need a ride into town to do this. That's where you come in Will. Will you help us?" Brian asked.

"Sure I will. Nobody comes here during the day anyway. I'll just make sure that everything is secure first before we leave." Will said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Please remember to do so Will. Remember the last time you left? Daniel nearly found our coffins if you hadn't come back in time." Barnabas reminded Will of that incident.

"Don't worry Barnabas, I won't forget this time." Will said in a reassuring voice.

Brian just shook his head for Will here reminded him of Willie back in their time band with things like this. He wondered what was going on back home now, and hopefully someone else didn't follow them here as well! He hated the thought of that happening! He only prayed that no one has now!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Regular Time_

Elizabeth still could not figure out what happened to both Brian and Susie! They could not have gone far without their jackets for they were still on the coat rack in the foyer! She started with their rooms with no sign of them there! She checked every room that she could think of, and they decided to check some of the unused Wings in the house!

She had asked Quentin for help as well since Roger was too busy with David right now. They checked the different rooms in the West Wing, and then headed over to the East Wing even though that was locked since she did that several years earlier. As they checked the different rooms, there was still no sign of them anyway! They finally came to one last room, and they saw a scarf on the couch! It belonged to Susie!

"If her scarf is here Quentin, then where are Susie and Brian at?" She asked her cousin.

"I don't have an idea Elizabeth. But wherever they are, I hope that Brian has his inhaler with him." Quentin said in a solemn voice.

"I hope so too Quentin. I hate to be around him if he doesn't, I feel sorry for the poor person that should become his victim." Elizabeth said with a concerned voice.

"Let's hope and pray that Brian can find a way to control his other half." Quentin said while looking one more time around the room.

For some reason, Quentin felt this was connection for Brian and Susie's disappearance. He didn't know why, but this room was the reason. Elizabeth and Quentin left the room, and not looking back, they would have seen it changed into the same, but different room from another time band, and it would have explained as to why Brian and Susie disappeared!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Parallel Time_

Will took Brian and Susie into town to the small department store that was there. Granted that it wasn't Macy's or Gimbels, but it would have to do for now. They looked around in the clothing sections to see what they could find for the time being. After an hour, both Brian and Susie found some clothes that they liked. Will was grateful that they were done, for he had to get back just in case someone came snooping around the Old House looking for him or Barnabas or Julia.

They got back into Will's car and headed back to the Old House. Brian and Susie went up to the rooms that Barnabas had said they could use while here. They each got cleaned up and put on some of the new clothes that they had got. Brian had picked out all black as usual, while Susie picked out some color fashions that made both Brian and Will cringe!

Susie had picked out a sweater with neon green and yellow in it while her pants had bright orange and red in them! Both Brian and Will got out their sunglasses to protest the brightness of her outfit! Susie just ignored them stating that they had no fashion sense! Will and Brian just looked at each other while shrugging their shoulders knowing that they could not change her mind about what she was wearing!

The three of them headed down to the kitchen to see about having something to eat, and to discuss what to do about meeting the rest of the family. Susie suggested about introducing Brian as a distant relative and that Susie was engaged to him. Will liked that idea for it reminded him of what both Barnabas and Julia had done as being distant cousins from England.

Brian would have to stick to his story about being from Long Island City, New York for he was sure that no one would check on his background. As for Susie, they would say that she's from Egypt, and that she has no family now since they died some time ago, and that Brian met her and feel in love with her. That idea seemed like it would work, and hopefully no one would check on either of their backgrounds now! They would wait until sunset to go over with Barnabas and Julia to meet everyone in this version of Collinwood.


	3. Chapter 3

_Regular Time – The Next Morning_

Elizabeth and Quentin still didn't know what happened to both Brian and Susie! There was no sign of them anywhere in Collinwood! Their jackets were still on the foyer coat rack, but they weren't in the house! Quentin even checked some of the secret passages that everyone knew about to see if they had got lost in them! But they were not in them as well! After a couple of hours of looking, Quentin decided he had better get something to eat before continuing the search for Brian and Susie.

As he went into the kitchen, he grimaced that Mrs. Johnson, nice woman that she was, was making everyone breakfast now! He smiled at her as he saw that the eggs were scrambled hard as a rock, the bacon was burnt beyond belief, and the toast was burnt to charcoal! He made an excuse that he wasn't hungry right now, and made a beeline to the front door only to remember that everyone was snowed in right now! He saw both David and Roger coming down the stairs, and warned them that Mrs. Johnson was making breakfast for everyone!

Roger had a bottle of Tums ready for such an emergency, and David had some as well! Quentin just laughed as father and son thought alike at times like this, and they joined in the laughter as well! Quentin then explained about Brian and Susie were still missing, and that there was no way they would have left without their coats. Roger actually had a concerned look on his face as did David. Roger told Quentin that they most likely are still in the house somewhere that was not searched yet, and could not find a way to out of their situation.

David said that he could help with the search, but Quentin told him that there was no need to because someone else could end up lost as well. David was disappointed, but he knew that his cousin was right. As they made their way to the dining room, Quentin kept thinking about that one room in the East Wing where Susie's scarf was found, and wondered if that was the key to their disappearance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Parallel Time – The Next Day_

Brian, Susie, and Will were going over the plans to introduce Brian and Susie to the rest of the Collins family. Once Barnabas and Julia 'woke up', they would go over it with them as well. They were going to introduce themselves with Brian being from Long Island City, N.Y., while Susie was orphaned at an early age in Egypt.

Once the sun had set, Barnabas and Julia come upstairs to see what they were going to do. Will explained how they would introduce Brian and Susie to the family, and Barnabas and Julia seemed to think that would work. Everyone had put on their coats and jackets, and headed over to Collinwood. They arrived a short time later, and knocked on the door. Elizabeth answered the door, and smiled when she saw Barnabas, Julia, and Will. She wondered who the two strangers were once everyone was inside.

"Barnabas, Julia, who are your friends here?" Liz asked them.

"Elizabeth, this is Brian Collins, and his soon to be wife Susie Anck-sun." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

"Brian Collins. Where are you from?" Liz wondered.

"I'm from Long Island City, N.Y. Grew up there even after my father and mother died some time ago." Brian said with a sad voice.

"And what about you Susan?" Liz asked Susie.

"It's Susie ma'am, and I'm from Egypt. My family died a long time ago as well." She told Elizabeth with sadness in her voice as well.

Brian put his arm around her to give her some comfort. She did the same with him as well. Elizabeth saw the two of them, and knew they were meant for each other. Liz led everyone to the Drawing Room, and told them to make themselves comfortable. Brian looked into the foyer again to see a portrait of Barnabas hanging up, and asked Liz about it.

"That portrait in the foyer. Is that a relative of Barnabas here?" Brian asked fully aware that it was.

"Yes. It's an ancestor of Barnabas here. He's the first Barnabas Collins that lived here. He and his wife Julia left here and went to England. I still can't get over the fact that the two of them look so much alike." Liz said with a smile towards Barnabas and Julia.

"Is there a portrait of Julia Collins then?" Susie asked Liz.

"No, but from what I have read in the Collins family history, she didn't like to have any portraits done of herself for some reason." Liz told them.

"I've always wondered how both Barnabas married someone Julia? It's strange to think both of them would somehow marry a woman named Julia." Will said for the hundredth time since knowing everyone.

"It is strange Will, but now is not the time to dwell on the past, it is time to think of the future." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

"That reminds me Barnabas. I've decided to hire a new housekeeper to help Mrs. Johnson around here. She said she was bringing some snacks for everyone. I'll check to see what's keeping her." Liz said with a small smile as she left everyone.

Once she left, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they had past the first of many questions so far about Brian and Susie. They talked in low voices so not to be heard by anyone else. They then heard Elizabeth talking to the new person that she had hired, and at least four of them thought they had recognized her voice! Will had no idea about the person, but the others did as they saw her for the first time. But it wasn't the first time that the four of them saw her! For they thought they had recognized her! For two of them, it was nearly two hundred years ago! For the other two, it wasn't that long ago, and they all saw her for who she was from their own time bands! She looked a lot like both….


	4. Chapter 4

…Angelique to Barnabas and Julia, and Jill to Brian and Susie! All four kept their mouths shut not to reveal how the new person that Elizabeth had hired looked like! Elizabeth made the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Angelique Jillian Bouchard. She is the new person that will be helping Mrs. Johnson for now on." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the family and hopefully you will stay to work for Elizabeth for a long time." Barnabas said with a fake smile on his face and Julia just smiled as well knowing this could be the same Angelique that had cursed them back in 1795!

Brian and Susie just smiled at her, thinking that somehow Jill had made her way here to help them. But Brian sensed that there was something more about this new person, and was going to ask both Barnabas and Julia later about it. As the five of them sat down and Angelique was serving everyone, Roger came into the Drawing Room and saw two new people, and inquired about them.

"My, my, what do we have here? Two people that I know nothing about. I hope that I can learn more about you two in time, if I do make anything to be around people like you." Roger said in his snobby voice while looking down at Brian, Susie, and Will.

"Roger! Stop acting like you own Collinwood! You will show respect to our guests or I will make sure that your allowance is cut down to where you will have to get a real job! Do I make myself clear on this?!" Elizabeth told her brother in a threatening manner!

"Very well Liz. I will try to act civil to our guests here. Tell me, what are your names?" Roger had asked both Brian and Susie.

"I'm Brian Collins, and this is my fiancée Susie Anck-Sun." Brian told Roger while not hiding the fact that he did not like this version of Roger so far!

"Someone else pretending to be a Collins now. The last one that tried that ended up leaving Collinsport without a red cent in his pocket!" Roger said in an imperious voice.

Brian was doing his best to keep myself from attacking this version of Roger, but then he would reveal the truth about himself and Susie! Susie on the other hand, had kept her hand on Brian's arm to keep him from going after Roger as well, and hopefully things will calm down now! Brian finally spoke to Roger while keeping himself and his vampiric side in check!

"Listen to me Roger Collins! I have worked hard for what I have, and not have it handed over to me on a Silver Platter! I've dealt with someone like you not too long ago, and made him realize that he was not the only one in the world, and that he should start thinking about other people that included his son! So you have better learn not to judge people before something terrible will happen to you in the near future!" Brian said while getting himself a glass of Sherry from the wet bar, and gulping down in one shot!

Will just smiled at what his new friend had said to Roger, and went over to Brian to say so! Brian just thanked Will, and headed out the French doors that led to the garden and the gazebo. Susie grabbed her jacket, and followed Brian outside.

"I'm glad to see that there is someone else that will stand-up to you Roger. You are not the bully that you think you are!" Liz said with a big smile on her face.

Roger just made some noises and left everyone in the Drawing Room to go up to his room and sulk.

"Barnabas, maybe you should talk to Brian and Susie and see if they will come back in." Julia said to Barnabas.

"Will, I could use your help with them if you don't mind." Barnabas said with a concerned voice.

"Sure thing Barnabas. Hope we can get them back inside now that Roger is gone." Will said with a lop-sided grin on his face.

Once they were gone, Julia asked Liz a question.

"Liz, how did you find the new housekeeper?" Julia asked Liz.

"I had placed an ad in the paper, and the next day she had shown up. Why do you ask Julia?"

"It's just strange that she would be the one that you would hire right away. I hope you checked her credentials thoroughly?" Julia said with some suspicion in her voice.

"I did, and they came back with very good reports on her work and service. Is anything wrong?" Liz wondered.

"No, just making sure that you did the right thing Elizabeth." Julia said with a false smile on her face knowing that this was the same Angelique that had cursed Barnabas and herself!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barnabas and Will found Brian and Susie sitting on the bench that was inside the gazebo. They went up to them making sure that everything was alright.

"Brian, are you alright now after dealing with Roger?" Barnabas asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, just honky-dory." Brian said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Well with the way that you spoke to Roger, he'll think twice to talk like that to you again." Will said with a big smile on his face.

"That's not what's concerning him Will. It's the fact that the new housekeeper looks like his former fiancée Jill. She died some time ago, and she looks just like her." Susie said in sad voice while holding Brian now.

"I hate to tell you two this. But she looks like the Angelique that had cursed Julia and I back in 1795. And if it is the same, then something must be done to stop her from doing any more harm to this family." Barnabas told them.

"Wait, how can she looked like two different people Barnabas? Susie said she looks like his former fiancée, and you're saying that she looks like Angelique that curse you and Julia. That makes no sense." Will said in a confused voice.

"It makes sense Will. Everyone has a double somewhere, and this is the place that there's a double for Jill. Unfortunately she happens to look like Angelique to Barnabas and Julia. We have to make sure that we don't reveal this, or the truth will be known about Barnabas and Julia now." Brian said in calmed voice now.

"What are we going to do if she decides that she would want to destroy Julia and myself?" Barnabas asked.

"Susie and I can take care of that. Sorry Will, but you most likely have never dealt with a witch before, I have, and I'm sure that Susie here can do somethings that you would not be able to do. You would have to stay out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt." Brian told Will.

"I'm fine with that. I've seen some strange things since I've been here, but now a witch. I'll leave that to the professionals in dealing with that." Will told them.

Brian just smiled at his new friend. Hopefully once they figured out what Angelique is doing here, and stop her, hopefully Brian and Susie can get back to their own time band to be with friends and family once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Regular Time_

Quentin was sure that the room that he and Liz had checked out where they had found Susie's scarf was the key to what happened to Brian and Susie! But how? There was no sign of a struggle, for Brian would have taken care of not only himself, but that of Susie as well! No, there had to be an explanation as to what happened to them! Only if he knew exactly what happened, then hopefully he could find them and return them home again!

As he went into the hallway, he thought he heard a noise coming from the room! He turned around, and the room had changed! He didn't know what to make of this, but he was determined to find out! He went back, only for some reason he could not get back into the room! He then heard a voice coming inside the room, and it was Roger! He then tried to call out to Roger.

"Roger! Roger! Turn around and talk to me!" Quentin said in a loud enough voice, but making sure that it did not disturb anyone else.

Roger just ignored him as he started to talk to himself.

"I can't believe that person would talk to me that way! Of all the people that I've talked to, only a few would have the nerve to talk to me in that tone of voice! And my dear sister Liz backs him up on that! She's my sister, not someone that would take the side of someone who claims to be a Collins! I have to have someone investigate this Brian Collins to see if he's for real or not, and that includes his fiancée as well! I will prove he's not a Collins, and just trying to get to the family fortune!" Roger said before heading to his room and sulk for a bit!

Quentin was shocked to hear that Brian and Susie was in some other dimension now! He had heard stories of traveling between dimensions, but now to hear that the two of them are there, and with no way of getting back yet! Or they could be waiting for the right time, and it had not presented itself yet! Quentin told himself that he would find a way to get them back! Hopefully Brian's vampiric half hasn't taken over to feed on someone yet! If it has, then Brian would feel guilty about that, and hopefully find a way to stop that half of Brian!

Quentin left to see about getting some paper and a pen and return here to watch and write down how often the room changes, and to see about figuring out a time frame that Brian and Susie can come home now.

Oooooooooooooooooo

 _Parallel Time – The Next Morning_

Brian decided to walk into town to see about making substitute for his inhaler. As he went inside the drug store, he started to look for what he would need. The pharmacist saw Brian, and went over to him.

"Can I help you?" The pharmacist asked Brian.

"Thanks, but I think I found what I'm looking for." Brian said with a smile on his face.

The pharmacist went back behind the counter and continued on with what he was doing. Brian saw the empty plastic squirt bottles, and grabbed a couple of those as well. He knew that with what he had would only be temporary, but it would have to do until they got back home! He went to the counter, and pulled out his wallet. He was going to pay with his credit card, but then remembered he didn't have an account in this time band, and used cash instead. The pharmacist put everything into a paper bag, and handed to Brian. Brian then left the drug store, and headed back to the Old House.

The pharmacist decided then to a cash count of the register. As he was counting the money, for some reason some of the bills didn't look right! He looked at them more closely, only to discover that some of the bills were wrong! It was the young man that had given the pharmacist the fake money, and he was going to see justice done! There was one problem though, the pharmacist didn't know where the young man had gone to, and it was too late to see where he had gone!

The pharmacist was going to report this to the police, and hopefully something can be done about this! The sheriff came a short time later, and took the money into evidence if and when the young man was spotted again! The sheriff told the pharmacist that it's possible that the young man didn't know about the phony money, and will come back to correct the mistake. But for some reason, the sheriff was going to have to arrest the young man for other than passing counterfeit money!


	6. Chapter 6

_Parallel Time – Later In The Afternoon_

Brian had finished making the formula for his temporary inhaler. Hoping that this will work with not having everything, making do with what was available in the pharmacy, he poured the formula into the inhaler, and shook it a bit before taking a hit from it. There was a slight after taste from it, but so far nothing happened and he felt alright so far. He smiled at the thought of hoping that this will work until he and Susie are able to return home.

He put the inhaler into his pocket, and started to walk towards the door to his room to see what Susie was doing. He suddenly felt dizzy, and grabbed the bed post before he fell! He held onto the bed post for a minute more before the dizziness past! He felt fine now, but wondered if anything will happen if he kept taking the inhaler?! He then decided that he will have to keep taking the inhaler for now, and that the dizziness was most likely because he had to use different items than what he was used too. He then went to find Susie and to have a good time with her now.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Will was in the garage working on his car when he spotted Susie. She smiled at him as she went by to go for a walk in the woods for a bit. Will continued on with tuning up the engine when he felt like someone was watching him! He looked around, but there was no one around! He went back to what he was doing, and he felt like someone was still watching him!

He stopped what he was doing, and left to go back to the Old House, and hopefully no one was going to follow him there! He made sure to keep some sort of weapon on him at all times since living here with the troubles that the Collins family has had! Elizabeth had thanked him when one Jason McGuire had tried to first blackmail Elizabeth, and the tempt to kidnap Daniel for a hefty ransom! He, along with the Sheriff and his men had stopped Jason, and he was sent to prison for a long time! Quentin and Maggie Collins asked if he would stay on and help around the grounds and anything that needed to be done, and he agreed to it. He felt he had a family now, and with Barnabas and Julia for some reason felt even more so!

He always made sure to have something with him in case something or someone should happen around the grounds or in either house! He still felt like there was something or someone watching him as his hand wrapped around the gun he had in his pocket! He wasn't afraid to use it at all! And Elizabeth told him if he did, she would make sure that no charges were to be pressed against him!

As he neared the Old House, he suddenly felt a hand touch his right shoulder! He turned around with the gun in his hand only to see Brian standing there! Will just breathed a sigh of relief in seeing his new friend now, and then smiled at him!

"Brian, you nearly scared me to death! I thought someone was watching me and following him." Will told Brian.

"I didn't see anyone around here Will. Are you sure about what you thought you felt and following you?" Brian asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure. Look, Sorry about pulling the gun on you. I better put it back in my pocket before it accidently goes off." Will said while putting the gun away.

"No problem Will. After all, regular bullets can't hurt me anyway. By the way, did you see where Susie went?" Brian asked in a concerned voice.

"See went by a couple of minutes ago to the woods. I guess she wanted to take a walk for a bit." Will said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Will. I better catch up to her and see what she wants to do tonight. See you at dinner time." Brian said as he walked away.

Will watched as Brian left to find Susie. Will then senses that there was something different about Brian, but he could not put his finger on it! The feeling of someone watching him was gone now, and he was grateful for that! He headed inside the Old House and started to make dinner for Brian, Susie, and himself. But for some reason he felt that this wasn't over yet!

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Susie followed the trail towards the cemetery, and then was going to go back to the Old House. She was not thinking of anything else, but felt like there was someone or something that was near her! She didn't see or hear anything, but made sure to keep her senses at their heightened strength none the less!

As she neared the cemetery, the feeling got worse! She had with her a small knife from when she was still with Imhotep that she was allowed to keep! She had used it over the centuries not only to protect herself, but that of anyone that needed help! As she neared the cemetery gates, she saw that Brian was there, and went to hug him!

"I thought there was someone following me! You have no idea what I just went through!" She told him in a frustrated voice.

"Hey, there's no one here but the two of us, and a few hundred corpse's just laying around." Brian said before laughing at his own joke.

Susie didn't find that funny right now! She gave him a look that would kill on the spot! Brian then gave Susie a passionate kiss which she returned fully! They broke the kiss and just held each other.

"Let's head back to the Old House and see if Will has dinner ready for us. How does that sound?" Susie asked Brian.

"Sounds fine to me sweetheart." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Little did they realize that there was something that was going to happen, and not for the good for anyone in Collisport!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, but some family stuff came up and we're waiting for something to happen soon. Not sure when, but when it does, not sure how or when I will update again. Please be patient, and I will update when I can. Meantime, enjoy the story!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Regular Time_

Quentin made his way over to the Old House to see if Brian and Susie were there even though he had a feeling that they weren't there! But he had to let Barnabas know that his son was missing, and that he would continue to look for both Brian and Susie! He knocked on the front door, and Julia answered it.

"Julia, is Barnabas around?" Quentin asked in case someone from Collinwood should be around even with the snowstorm they just had the other day.

"No he's not Quentin. Would you like to come in?" She asked him.

He smiled as he went inside and sat down on a chair, but not before helping himself to some Sherry. He took a swig from the glass before he spoke to Julia.

"It's like this Julia. Brian and Susie have been missing since the morning after the storm we had, and there is no sign of them anywhere in Collinwood." He told her flat out.

"What do you mean there's no sign of them Quentin? There has to be an explanation as to what happened to them!" She said while raising her voice in concern for both Brian and Susie.

"That's just it Julia! I think they went into a room in the East Wing, and they just disappeared! I found Susie's scarf there, but there was no sign of them in the room! And Brian doesn't have his inhaler with him! Do you know what that means if his vampiric side should take over?!" He reminded Julia!

"Yes I see what you mean. He could attack anyone if he doesn't use his inhaler on a daily basis. But where did the two of them go?" She inquired.

"I think I know where they went Julia." Quentin said with a concerned look on his face.

"Where's that Quentin?" She asked.

"Into a parallel time band. I was in the East Wing, and was at the room where Susie's scarf was. I had left there and heard a voice coming from within the room, and it had changed!" He told her with excitement in his voice.

"What do you mean it changed?" She wondered.

"It had changed Julia! It was the same room, but it was different at the same time! Roger, or who I thought was our Roger went into the room, and I called out, but there was no answer from him! He was talking to himself that someone had told him off and that Liz defended the stranger that talked back to him, and that he was going to have him investigated that he was after the Collins fortune. Brian has to be the one that talked back to Roger like he did here!" Quentin told Julia with his voice rising some!

"That does sound like Brian to me Quentin. But why hasn't he and Susie returned to our time band then?" She asked him.

"The timing may not be right Julia. Who knows how often the room changes, and the two of them can't wait for hours for it to bring them back again. Also how would they explain why there are there for? There has to be a way back for them Julia!"

"Take it easy Quentin, once Barnabas gets up we can come up with a plan to bring them back home to us. But for now we have to keep calm and try to figure out how and when to bring them back." Julia said with a smile on her face.

"I hope you're right Julia, for I hate to be the victim if Brian's other half should have the need for blood soon." Quentin said in a solemn voice.

Julia just nodded her head for she remembered what it was like to be under a vampire's control for the short time that she was attacked by Barnabas herself. She only hopes and prays that Brian doesn't do the same in whatever time band that he and Susie are in now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Parallel Time – Angelique's Room_

Angelique was curious about the two strangers that arrived in Collinwood the other night. She had a feeling that there was something about them that wasn't right, but did not know what it was! She was going to see about using her powers to find out what the two strangers were, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Elizabeth Collins Stoddard standing there! She put on a fake smile before speaking to her 'employer'.

"Yes Mrs. Stoddard, is there anything you need anything of me?" She asked remembering her days as a servant to the Du Pres family from back in 1795.

"Yes there is Angelique. I need you to prepare Quentin and Maggie's room. They will be returning later today, and I'm sure they will be exhausted from their trip. I'm going to see Daniel to let him know his parents are coming home today. They should be home in about 2 hours. Please have it ready before then." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face before leaving.

"Of course Mrs. Stoddard." Angelique said in a manner that was not of a house servant!

Now she had no time to seek the answers that she was looking for, but vowed that she would sooner or later, and would relish the chance to find out who these two people are, and hopefully have them work with her to destroy not only Barnabas and Julia, but that of the entire Collins family as well! She then went to prepare the room that Quentin and Maggie have, and hopefully cause some trouble as well!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Parallel Time - The Old House – Brian's Room_

Brian has been the makeshift inhaler now, but for some reason it felt that it wasn't working that well for him! If he had the right stuff to make the inhaler correctly, then he would be fine! It seemed that for some reason, he felt that his vampiric side was taking over at times, then it wasn't! He decided to go outside for some fresh air that may clear his head for the time being. He told Will that he was going out for a bit, and told him to have dinner ready in case Will decided to cook tonight.

He went out into the woods, and started to have a surge of pain going through him, and he passed out! He didn't know what happened next, for it was something that he had hoped to avoid!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Woods by Eagle Hill Cemetery_

Rose McGowan left her mother's grave and went home to fix dinner for herself and her father. She was only 23 years old, and lost her mother at an early age. She still remembered that her mother was a kind and giving person that would do anything for anyone in town. As she was walking through the woods to head back into town, she thought she felt someone watching her!

She turned around, only there was no one there! She kept walking, and it still felt that there was someone right behind her! She then turned back around, only to see someone standing in front of her! She was going to run and scream, but for some reason she could not! She looked into his brown eyes, and felt that she should be with this person! He opened his arms to her, and she walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her!

She looked up into his face, and she smiled at him! He smiled back at her before he lowered his mouth onto her neck! She felt two of his teeth starting to bite into her neck, but she did nothing about it for it felt wonderful to her and she was enjoying it! It was the last thing she would ever enjoy for the creature had drained all of the Blood from her! He laid the body on the ground once the creature was done, and headed back to where it knew it was safe for the time being! The creature was going to make sure that the other half knew nothing about this, for it was going to continue for however long it before it was discovered that it was he, and not the other half that was feeding off of the people here! The creature was going to enjoy being here before it would have to go back from the place that was home to him and not being able to feed again for who knew how long!

The creature left and went back to the Old House to make sure that no one knew it was he that was going to be feeding for a long time to come!


	8. Chapter 8

_Regular Time – The Old House_

Barnabas had awoken a little earlier than usual, and was surprised to see the sun was still up! It was really amazing that what Julia had come with him along with his son was actually working! He smiled at the thought of hopefully he would be able to be human again, and enjoy life like he did in 1795! Julia had warned him that there might be some side-effects for a while until his body got used to the inhaler.

As he was walking up the stairs, he felt a little dizzy, but he took it in stride since his curse was finally being lifted! He made his way to the Drawing Room, and smiled when he saw Julia there. He went over to her, and decided to give her a hug! Julia was shocked by this, but she then wrapped her arms around Barnabas as well! They smiled at each other for a bit before Julia spoke to him.

"Barnabas, there's something that I have to tell you." Julia said in a solemn voice.

"What's that Julia?" Barnabas asked while still smiling at her.

"It's like this Barnabas. Both Brian and Susie are missing." She told him flat out.

"What do you mean they are missing?" He wondered.

"Quentin and Elizabeth went looking for the two of them the morning after the snow storm, and Quentin found Susie's scarf in a room in the East Wing." She told him.

"That doesn't mean they are missing Julia. Maybe they are lost in one of the secret passages in Collinwood." Barnabas reassured Julia.

"I'm afraid that's not it. Quentin went back to that room just to check again. As he was leaving, he turned around and the room changed! It was bright and clean, not dark and dusty like it is now. And there was a different version of Roger complaining about how someone talked back to him, and that version of Elizabeth agreed with this person. Roger is thinking of doing and investigation on this person to make sure he is not after the Collins fortune." Julia told Barnabas.

Barnabas thought it over, and it did sound like his son just like when Brian first arrived here, and told Roger off several times! This had to be Brian doing this again in another time band! He thought of why both he and Susie just come back to their own time band by using the room again. Julia explained that it's possible that they could not take the chance of waiting for hours before the room changed again, and everyone in that time band would be wondering why they were in there for a long time!

Julia then told Barnabas that Brian doesn't have his inhaler with him, and that his vampiric side may start attacking people in the other time band! He, Julia, and Quentin were going to have to come up with a plan to get Brian and Susie back here before it was too late!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Parallel Time – Collinwood_

Quentin and Maggie Collins finally arrived home after a long and exhausting business trip overseas! They were both tired and hungry from the car ride from the airport, and were going to get something to eat after they went to see their son Daniel. They found Daniel in his room going over his homework assignment for that day. He smiled at his parents once he saw who it was that came into his room! They hugged each other while smiling at one another. Then Daniel said that he had something to tell them.

"Father, Mother it seems that we have another cousin here. He and his girlfriend are staying with cousins Barnabas and Julia." Daniel said with a smile on his face.

"And is this cousin of ours name?" Quentin asked.

"His name is Brian Collins. And his girlfriend is Susie Anck-sun. I think she's from Egypt with the last name she has." Daniel told his parents.

"Well it seems that we need to meet them. Perhaps tomorrow with the trip we had, and we hungry as well. Did you eat yet Daniel?" His mother asked him.

"Not yet because the new housekeeper that cousin Elizabeth hired isn't here right now, and Mrs. Johnson is about to make dinner." Daniel told his parents.

Both Quentin and Maggie made faces at the thought of Mrs. Johnson making dinner again! They had a long flight, and did not want to have to deal with upset stomachs now! Quentin decided that the three of them would go out for dinner and spend some quality time together. Maggie went to tell Mrs. Johnson not to set plates for them that they were going out. Mrs. Johnson made a sad face as she looked at the rolled Roast that she was making! As they were heading out the door, Angelique watched them leave, and vowed that they would be next on her list of people to die by her hand! She still had to find a way to see about getting the two strangers into helping her! If not, then she would kill them as well! She went about her business as in not being seen by anyone in the house because they thought she was out now! Soon she would have her revenge on not only Barnabas and Julia, but that of the entire Collins family!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Collinsport General Hospital – Coroner's Office – 11:00pm_

Dr. Rodgers still could not figure out how Rose McGowan had lost so much blood! The only marks that was on her were two puncture marks on her neck, but that would not be enough to let her bleed to death! The other thing that puzzled her was that there was no blood at the crime scene! She wondered about that as well since there should have been a lot of blood there at the scene of the crime!

Whoever had done this had to be something of a specialist to drain all of that blood from her without leaving a trace amount there! As she was looking at some tissue samples under the microscope, she noticed something strange! It looked like saliva from the area of the two marks, but she could not be sure until she ran some tests on this!

She looked up at the clock, and saw that it was late, and had realized that her assistant's had left already! She didn't pay attention that there was someone in the room with her! She turned around, and saw a good looking man standing there! She then realized that she had not been on a date for about a year since her boyfriend had dumped her for someone else! She smiled at the man as he opened his arms to her! For some reason she had to be with him! She moved towards him, and let him put his arms around her!

They smiled at one another before they started kissing one another! She knew she should not be doing this since she was still examining Rose McGowan's body, but for some reason, it felt right! The man then started to kiss her face, and slowly made his way to her neck! She was enjoying what was happening to her that she did not feel two teeth puncture her neck before it was too late! She was enjoying what was happening to her even though it meant her life was over! She thought to herself that this is how Rose McGowan must have felt before she died! Her life was taken from Dr. Rodgers before she knew it! The creature laid her body down on the floor, and made sure not to make the same mistakes it had done last night!

The creature poured acid on the neck of his victim to make it seemed that was how she died, and made sure to make the scene look like a burglary! The creature grabbed the files and samples that were there, and was going to make sure to destroy them! The creature doubled check everything to make sure that it was a robbery, and then left! The creature was going to enjoy what time it had here before it had to return to its place as the other half stayed in control! The creature left knowing that it will still feed until the other half got the inhaler, and started using that again! But for now, it was going to enjoy itself until it was time to go home again!


	9. Chapter 9

_Parallel Time – The Old House – 1:35am – Brian's Room_

Brian woke up with a sudden start for some reason! He was drenched in sweat, and it was making his sleep wear stick to him! He didn't remembered the dream he had, but it frightened him! He got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He poured himself some into a glass, and sat at the kitchen table to get himself calmed down.

He slowly drank the water to get his nerves to calm down, and hopefully he could go back to sleep. He heard Barnabas coming into the kitchen to see what the noise was about. Barnabas saw that his new friend looked like he had a rough night so far, and asked if everything was alright.

"Brian, are you alright? You don't look too good right now." Barnabas asked with a concerned voice.

"I think so Barnabas. It's just since I've been using the inhaler that I've made here, I'm just not feeling right for some reason. Maybe I should skip a day and see what happens." Brian said in a tired voice.

"That might be a good idea. Why don't you go back to sleep then. I'll take care of the glass for you." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure. I don't want to be a bother to you." Brian said as he got up from his chair.

"It's no bother at all. Now go upstairs and get some sleep. You need it to keep your strength up." Barnabas told Brian.

Brian nodded his head and went to his room. Barnabas often wondered if he and Julia had the chance to have children before Angelique had cursed them, if they would have anything like Brian with his wise-cracks, standing up to people, and such? Hopefully one day both he and Julia would be free from the curse that was put on them and lead a wonderful life together like they were meant to have.

As Barnabas was about to put the glass into the sink, he noticed a smell coming from it! He drew the glass closer to his nose, and it smelled from blood! The only thing was that there was no blood in the glass! Now he is wondering if his new friend might be taking blood from somewhere, and not knowing it! The only problem with that was that he would have to know what he was doing, and it appeared that Brian knew nothing about the blood smell in the glass!

Barnabas was going to have to keep an eye on Brian to make sure that everything is alright with him. He saw Julia coming in, and told her what he had discovered, and to keep an eye on Brian as well. Will would have to wait until he came home from his date, and to tell him the same thing. Both Barnabas and Julia agreed not to tell Susie unless they had to, for they feared that she may tell Brian, and then who knows what would his reaction would be like! They hoped it was nothing to be concerned about, but they never had to deal with a Dhamphir before either! Hopefully it was just a side effect from the inhaler and the effects would wear off and everything would be fine once again.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _The Next Morning – Collinsport Police Department – Sheriff Davenport's Office_

Sheriff Davenport was going over the reports now of the death of Dr. Rodgers! He liked and trust the doctor, and now she was a victim of robbery! But for some reason to Sheriff Davenport it didn't look like a simple robbery! Why would someone take the test and autopsy reports on Rose McGowan? Not unless it was the killer! But something else bugged the sheriff. It was where the acid was at on the neck! It was like in almost the same spot as to where Rose McGowan had her to puncture marks on her neck!

Now the sheriff was wondering if it was the killer, then said killer would have to cover his or her's tracks not to be caught! Too bad Dr. Rodgers paid the price for what she was doing at the time instead of being home and taking it easy for the night like the rest of her coworkers had done. For some reason the sheriff kept seeing the marks on Rose McGowan, and thought he should what they should be, and where they came from!

He thought about it some more, and he thought that it could be! After all, it was all legend and it was the stuff that was made in the movies out in Hollywood! Then he remembered reading something in the old newspapers in the Collinsport Library that back in the late 18th century that there was some murders that could not be solved and the victims had two marks on their necks! The killer or killers could not be found, and they had stopped after a short period of time!

He knew he shouldn't do this, but he was going to call for an outside person to help with the cases on this now! He knew someone that was teaching at a nearby college, and hopefully this person can come and help solve this case! Granted he hadn't talked to this person for a few years, but it didn't hurt to give it a shot to see if this person can come down and help it they had the time to do so. He picked up the phone, and placed a call to one Professor Theodora Eloise Stokes. Hopefully she can take the time to come down and help them catch this person or persons before any more lives were lost!


	10. Chapter 10

_Paranormal Research Department – Professor Stokes Office_

Pr. Theodora Eloise Stokes were going over papers that her students had handed in. Granted she loved her students, but missed being out in the field right now because of her broken right leg! She cursed herself several times over the fact that she had tripped over a tree limb while on her daily run! She vowed that she would find that limb and throw it into her fireplace once she was able to walk without crutches soon! She then remembered that it was partially her fault because a handsome young man had ran past her, and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings! She was then brought out of her musings about the young man by her office phone ringing.

"Pr. Stokes here."

" _Teddy, its Harry. How are you doing?"_

"Not too bad. Just sitting at my desk with a broken leg though."

" _Ouch, sorry to hear that. I've got a question for you though. You don't have to give me an answer yet. Just think about it."_

"Sure, what's the question?"

" _I've got a situation here, and I could use your help in the matter. Would you be willing to come to Collinsport to help out?"_

"I think I can arrange for some time off. I can be there in two days. I have to clear my calendar so I can a replacement. How does that sound?"

" _Sounds great Teddy. Can't wait to see you soon."_

Pr. Stokes then hung up the phone and smiled! She was finally getting a chance to get out of here and be back in the field again even if it meant being on crutches! She called to see about seeing the dean to get approved for the leave of absence, which she was sure to get to her out of their hair! She then made the necessary travel arrangements to get her to Collinsport. It would be good to see Harry Davenport again even if it meant that it was business. She hummed to herself as she started making plans to visit the coastal town of Collinsport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Collinwood – Drawing Room_

Angelique was doing her 'duty' of cleaning the Drawing Room, and she felt disgusted by the fact that she to keep this charade up until she was ready to get her revenge on Barnabas and Julia! She then heard a knock at the front door, and went to answer it since that old fool Mrs. Johnson wouldn't make it in time to do it herself! She opened the door to see one of the two strangers standing there, and it was the woman Susie Anck-sum. Susie smiled before speaking to Angelique.

"Hi, I was wondering if Brian might be here. I haven't seen him all day at the Old House, and was hoping he was here." Susie said to Angelique.

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen Mr. Collins here at any time today. Maybe he went into town, and didn't think to leave you a message." Angelique said while trying to figure who and what Susie is.

"Thanks. If you do see him, let him know that I've been looking for him and that we still have that date later." Susie said before leaving.

Once Angelique shut the door, a smile came onto her face! So this Brian Collins was missing right now! She was going to see if she can find a quiet place to use her magic to see if she could find him! As she was about to find a quiet place, she heard a voice call out to her, and it sounded familiar!

"Angelique! There you are! I'm sorry I haven't had time to introduce myself. I'm Maggie Collins." Maggie said while holding her hand out to Angelique.

Angelique smiled as she shook the hand with false bravado.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mrs. Collins." Angelique said to Maggie.

"Please, call me Maggie. I'm not into all the formal niceties that the rest of the family is into. Just at the formal functions at times though. But around here just call me Maggie." Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"Very well…Maggie." Angelique said to Maggie.

"I do hope we can become friends Angelique." Maggie said before leaving her.

Angelique could not believe her eyes! She looked and sounded almost like Josette Du Pres! Now she had more reason to stay here and seek out her revenge! First Barnabas and Julia, and then this Maggie Collins! She was going to have fun destroying their lives once and for all! There was still the two strangers though. One Brian Collins, and his girlfriend Susie Anck-sun! She will have to see if she could get them to help her with what she is planning!

She would have to find a way to get them under her control to carry out her plans! If they refused, then they would die as well! There was still Roger Collins who hated being under his sister's control all the time if he didn't do what she wanted like work at the Cannery and other things! Maybe she should use him first since he was most likely the easiest one to put under her power! She will have to think of a spell to use on him, and have him do her bidding! She went over to where the Sherry was in the Drawing Room, and poured herself a small amount of Sherry and cheering herself on what she was going to do to the Collins family!


	11. Chapter 11

_Regular Time – A Couple of Days Later – The Old House_

Barnabas was still worried about Brian and Susie! Granted they knew how to take care of themselves if they ran into trouble, but Brian did not have his inhaler, and was terrified that Brian's vampiric side would take over! Julia reassured him that Brian most likely had made some sort of temporary solution until the two of them can return home. This didn't sit well with Barnabas because he knows what it's like to have to 'feed' on others to keep himself 'alive'!

Barnabas then heard the front door open, and it was both Willie and Maverick! He was happy to finally see the two of them since before the storm had hit Collinsport! The two men saw the look on Barnabas's face, and knew that something was wrong!

"Hey Barnabas, what's with the long face?" Maverick asked afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah Barnabas. I've neva' seen youse like dis before except for when youse thought 'dat Maggie had got her memory back of wat you had done to her." Willie said to Barnabas.

"Something has happened to both Brian and Susie. It's like this…" Barnabas tells both Willie and Maverick of what happened to them the morning after the snow storm.

"I say that I go to this parallel time, and get the two of them back home now before anything serious happens!" Maverick told both Willie and Barnabas.

"There's one thing you have to think about Maverick. What if there's a double of you there, how would you explain yourself to anyone there if you don't know the answers." Barnabas told Maverick.

"Barnabas has a point Maverick. We hav' ta come up wit a plan to rescue the two of them." Willie told Maverick as well.

Maverick just shook his head in agreement with both Willie and Barnabas. He was going to go into this parallel time and get his friend and girlfriend back though! He started making his plans in his head, and would act upon it soon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Parallel Time – Sheriff Davenport's Office_

"…so that about sums it up Teddy." Sheriff Davenport explained the situation to Pr. Stokes.

"It sounds intriguing Harry. Are you sure that the acid burn is in the same spot on the coroner as on the McGowan girl." Pr. Stokes asked.

"One of Dr. Rodgers assistants confirms it. It's in the same spot. Now where do we go from here?" Sheriff Davenport wondered.

"I'm not sure just yet. But I would like to get around town just to get the feel of what is going on, and hopefully find out this killer and stop him." Pr. Stokes said while getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I hope so Teddy. I hate to think that we might have some sort of supernatural creature on our hands now." Sheriff Davenport said with a concerned look on his face.

"If it is Harry, I've got my 'kit' in the trunk of my car for just a special occasion." Pr. Stokes said with a smile on her face.

Sheriff Davenport knew that look on her face, and it scared him at times when she did that! Even in college when she smiled like that, he knew that she was up to something in her studies! He helped her out to her car, and she drove over to the Inn to check in and get settled into her room. As she got out of her car, she thought she had picked up a thought from some passerby. She was still working on developing her mental abilities so that they would help her in her field of work. The thought she picked up seemed like it was confused as to what was going on, and how to get back home with a companion that came with the person. But before she could figure out where the thought was coming from, it had disappeared just as it had appeared.

Hopefully both she and Harry can solve this before anymore deaths would occur. She doubted that very much for she had a feeling that something was going to happen, and soon!


	12. Chapter 12

_Parallel Time – Later That Afternoon_

Brian was in town to see about getting more of the ingredients for his makeshift inhaler. He had to be careful about the using the money he had with him, for he realized that the money did not exactly match the money that was used here! He was going to have to go to the bank tonight, and get some of the money for this time band.

He then went into the pharmacy and started to get some to items that he needed. He went to get counter to pay for the items and saw a young woman standing there with a smile on her face. They exchanged a few words on the events going on, and she mentioned about the two deaths in town. Brian was shocked to hear about this now! He didn't know what to make of this, but promised himself that before he and Susie left, he would find out what is going on! He gave the young woman the cash, and used his hypnotic ability to make her think that he gave her the correct currency, and that someone else had given her the different money! He thanked the woman and left. As he was leaving, his vampiric half had marked her as his next 'meal'! Brian had no idea since he would wake up with sweat all over himself for no reason at all!

He then realized that he and Susie had to get home so he can get ahold of his inhaler, and keep his vampiric side at bay! He then felt someone trying to probe his mind, but managed to block the person and found an alleyway and teleport back to the Old House! Susie greeted Brian when he 'turned up' in the Drawing Room and hugged him! He put the bag down and hugged her as well before giving her a passionate kiss. Little did they realize that someone by the name of Angelique Bouchard had watched Brian teleport into the Old House, and was going to use that to her advantage to blackmail at least him into doing what she wanted!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Regular Time – East Wing_

Maverick was not having it with waiting to come up with a plan to bring Brian and Susie back home! He knew that once he went into the other time band, he would have to get outside before the members of the Collins family there would find him inside their home! He figured that if the secret passages were the same as here, then he would have no trouble with getting outside!

He made sure that he had Brian's inhaler with him before left for the other time band, and backup weapons in case there was trouble which he was sure there would be! He then went to the inside the room, and waited for it to change! It was about twenty minutes later, and the room changed as it was described to him! He managed to sneak into the hallway, and found the passageway that lead to the outside of Collinwood by the stables. He figured that he should make a quick check on the Old House to see if they were there, and if there was any trouble that they could not get out of!

Maverick carefully avoided the guards that patrolled the grounds and made his way to the Old House. He went to a window, and as he was about to look in, he thought he saw Jill! He blinked for a second, and she was gone! He thought then maybe it was an illusion and looked in the window. He smiled when he saw his best friend and Susie! He carefully made his way to the front door, and knocked on it! The door opened to reveal Brian standing there, and they greeted each other with a big smile on their faces! Susie saw Maverick, and went to hug him now! They then went into the Drawing Room to talk about getting everyone home again, and hopefully never to return here! Brian did mention about the killings, and that he would like to solve them before they left not knowing that he was the reason for the killing to begin with!

They agreed that they would have to set a trap up for the killer and see what could be done with the person. Both Susie and Maverick agreed to this, for they didn't want to leave this time band with a killer on the loose now! Unknown to them, Angelique had returned shortly after nearly being spotted by the new person, and spied in on them! A big evil smile formed on her pretty face, and started to formulate a plan of her own to have them destroy the Collins family once and for all!


	13. Chapter 13

_Parallel Time – Night Time_

After being introduced to this time bands version of Barnabas and Julia, Brian, Susie, and Maverick decided they would patrol the town to see if they could catch the killer on their own! They were going to split up and search different sections of town to see if they can this killer, and put an end to this once and for all! They decided that Brian would take the area near the Cannery and the docks. Susie would take the center of town, while Maverick drove around the outskirts.

Maverick dropped both Brian and Susie off, and headed towards the edge of town to see what he could find. Brian headed down towards the docks and the cannery while Susie walked around where she was at. They split up and went about what they were going to do. After they split, Susie kept feeling that something was going to happen, but didn't know what! She wished that they had walkie-talkie's so they could stay in constant contact with each other.

As she was walking down Main Street, she heard a woman cry out! She, along with some people from the bar had rushed to the woman's aide! She got as close as she could, and overheard the young woman that someone tried to attack her on the neck! Susie now knows that this person had to be a vampire! The young woman told the sheriff once he arrived on the scene that if it wasn't for her cross, she would have been dead now!

Susie saw that there was a woman with the sheriff, and was writing things down on a notepad as to what had happened now! Susie didn't like the look of this! Susie managed to make her way over to where the sheriff and the woman was, and heard bits and pieces of their conversation! She heard the words wound in the same area as the other two killings, hypnotic glaze, and other words that Susie had learned about vampirism from Brian. Then it dawned on her where was Brian at right now?! After all, the screams were heard for a few blocks away, and she spotted Maverick driving up now, and went over to her.

She informed him of what happened, and wondered where Brian was as well! They finally saw him coming towards them holding the bridge of his nose as if he was in pain. Susie went up to him, and asked him if he was alright. He told her that he was having a terrible headache, and that he needed to get back to the Old House to take some aspirin. Brian told Maverick and Susie that this headache is the worst that he's ever had, and hopefully he can get rid of it.

Susie asked him where was he when the young woman screamed. He told her that was about the same time he got his headache, and that he nearly past out from it because it had hit him very quickly. He grabbed his head again, and bent over from the pain he was getting now from the headache! The sheriff asked if he was alright, and Susie told the sheriff that he has a migraine, and that he needed to get home to take medication that he has for it. The sheriff nodded, and they then leave without any trouble.

As both Maverick and Susie helped Brian into the car and drove off, Pr. Stokes accidentally touched Brian's mind, and thought she saw one person with two sides! One was good, while the other wasn't! She wasn't sure until she had proof before telling the sheriff of her theory. Too bad she didn't know where they were staying at so she could question them at great length. An ambulance shown up to take the young woman to the hospital to make sure that she was alright, and to perform a battery of tests on her to make sure that nothing else was wrong with her. Both the sheriff and Pr. Stokes were going to question the young woman was it was safe to do so. Little did they realized that it was going to be too late when they would go and see her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Collinsport General Hospital – Later that night_

The young woman was laying on the hospital bed recovering from the ordeal that she had gone through a couple of hours ago! All she did was work in a drug store and had some friends with no enemies. She didn't know why she was attacked! She was starting to doze off when there was a knocking on the window to her room! It was the same person that had attacked her! She was going to scream, but she kept looking at his big Brown eyes, and she could not do anything now!

For some reason she had to remove her cross that she wore around her neck, and throw it away into the trash can! She then felt compelled to walk towards the window, and let the man inside her room! As she opened the window, she stepped back to let the man inside now! She looked into his eyes, and walked into his embrace! She did, and wrapped her arms around him! He did the same, and the started to kiss her! She was enjoying it as he started to kiss her face, and then her neck!

She then felt his teeth sink into her neck, and she was enjoying it before it was too late! She had wanted to get away, but she felt her blood being drained away from her as she was dying now! She had never felt both pleasure and pain at the same time, and will never will again! The creature laid the body on the bed and start to leave, only to be stopped by a person with red hair, green eyes, and a smile on her face! She told the creature that he will obey her, otherwise she will inform the police about who and where they would find the creature.

She told the creature that it must obey her, otherwise she would use her magic on it! The creature scoffed her telling her that she had no power of it! She told the creature that she could help it get rid of its human half so that it can feed anytime it rose from its slumber. The creature reluctantly agreed to the terms, but promise itself that once the time comes, it would kill this person! They left the hospital before anyone came into the room to find the young woman dead!


	14. Chapter 14

_Parallel Time – The Old House – Early the Next Morning_

Susie woke up at 4:30am to go and check on Brian. He had complained about the headache he was having, and had taken some Excedrin for it. She was hoping that he was sleeping it off now, and that there was nothing else wrong with him. She quietly opened the door to his room, and looked inside. She saw that his bed was a mess, and that he wasn't in it! She went to see if he was in the bathroom, and knocked on the door. There was no answer!

She then went downstairs to see if he was anywhere down there. She saw both Barnabas and Julia sitting in the Drawing, and went to speak to them.

"Barnabas, Julia, have either of you seen Brian down here?" She asked them.

"I haven't. Have you Barnabas?" Julia asked her husband.

"I haven't Susie. Isn't he in his room?" Barnabas wondered.

"I haven't seen him since we came back from town, and took him to his room. I'm worried about him." Susie said in a concerned voice.

"You should be. He hasn't been using his inhaler since I gave it to him when I got here." Maverick said as he came into the Drawing Room as well.

"He had to be taking it. It isn't like him not too." Susie told him.

"He's been using that makeshift one, and I'm worried that he may not have the right ingredients in it." He told everyone with a worried voice.

"I know he was complaining of that wasn't right with it, but he seemed fine to me." Julia told Maverick.

"That's just it. It could be his vampiric side that is starting to take over. It would explain what you've told me about killings earlier, and how both Susie and Will felt like they were being watched! Whatever he used, it's having the opposite effect on him. We have to find him, and get the right medication into him before it's too late!" Maverick told them matter-in-factly!

They looked at each other wondering where Brian could be! They were going to have to find and fast before it was too late! They talked for a bit longer before both Julia and Barnabas realized that Angelique must be behind this somehow! They could not go to Collinwood now because it was nearly time for the sun to rise, and they would have to return to their coffins. They promised that they would talk more once they rose later to make plans on how to proceed next against Angelique!

Both Susie and Maverick went into the kitchen, and Maverick made them some coffee and to talk more about what to do when they finally find Brian! Susie was worried that if the medication didn't work, then he would have to be destroyed! She didn't want to think of that, but if nothing else worked, then there was no other choice! She couldn't think of not being with him, but she may have to in order to prevent him from taking another life!

Maverick saw the look on Susie's face, and felt bad for her! He didn't want to have to kill his best friend, but he was under orders from both the Vampire High Council and the Vatican that if Brian should turn rogue on them, then Maverick would have to destroy Brian! Maverick didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to stop Brian! It reminded him of the last days of the War when the two of them had confronted Hitler that Brian tried to get him to stop what he was doing, but Hitler refused!

 _It was an epic battle with Brian and Maverick against Hitler! It lasted for hours it seemed, but in reality, it was only a short time! Both Brian and Maverick had gotten in shots and stab would on Hitler, and Hitler managed to get the two of them as well! It was just a little hesitation on Hitler's part that Brian was able to get the killing stroke that took off Hitler's head! Hitler had seen Eva had been shot, and that's when Brian struck!_

 _Maverick had filled Hitler's mouth full of garlic, and carried to be burned and buried in an unmarked grave while Brian did the same to the body! They then saw that the same thing had to be done with Eva Braun as well since she was shot with a bullet that was filled with garlic as well! Once they were done, they left the Hitler's secret bunker before the Allied Forces stormed in!_

Maverick was brought back to the present with the look on Susie's face that told him that if they had to destroy Brian, it would be for the best if they could not get him to turn back! They went back up to their rooms to try to get some sleep, but it would not be easy for there was going to be a major battle soon for the reclaiming of one Brian Collins!


	15. Chapter 15

_Parallel Time – Collinwood – Drawing Room – Night Time_

Roger was going over the private investigators report. He had secretly hired him without his sister's knowledge. He was glad that he did so! The report from the investigator confirmed that there was a Brian Collins that is living in Long Island City, Queens, New York, and was still there now! So the question that bothered Roger was how was that there were two Brian Collins at the same time, and both from New York?!

He telephoned the investigator and told him to that Brian Collins needed to come up to Collinsport to meet his distant relatives. The investigator said that he would get on it right away. Roger then hung up the phone and smiled to himself over what he had discovered. The picture of Brian Collins that was in New York right now looked like the one that was here now. It was uncanny that the two of them should look alike in some ways, and different in others. He couldn't wait to see Liz's face when the other Brian Collins showed here! He then poured himself some Sherry and thought of what will happen in a couple of days!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Quentin and Maggie's Room_

Maggie was folding some clothes to put away when she felt like someone was watching her! She turned around to the window, and saw no one there! It spooked her, and said a silent prayer. Granted she wasn't a religious person, but her father did tell her to have a prayer ready in case something was going to happen, and it felt that way! She then grabbed the cross that she wore around her neck that was given to her before her mother past away, and turned around again!

She saw a creature outside her window, and she screamed before the creature could do or say anything! The creature disappeared before Quentin came running into the room! He held Maggie, and whispered to calm down and tell him what happened. She told Quentin about her feelings, and that she grabbed her cross and then turned around and saw a creature outside their bedroom window! He calmly let go of her, and went over to the window. He saw nothing outside on the balcony, or on the grounds below, but he knew that she was never wrong about things like this! They then went to check on their son Daniel to make sure that nothing was wrong with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Secret Room in the basement of Collinwood_

Angelique made sure to keep the creature fed when she could, and then decided to have it go after Maggie Collins! The creature returned to inform her that she had screamed and someone came in before she could be feasted on! Angelique was not happy about this, but there was nothing she or the creature could do!

She then thought about luring Maggie Collins into the woods after nightfall to have the creature attack here! That sounded like a good plan now. She had to think of a way to get Maggie Collins alone so the creature could attack and feed upon Maggie Collins until all of her blood was drained away from her! She thought long and hard and found the perfect way to do this! She smiled at her plan, and knew it would not fail!

Maggie Collins was going to be the first victim of her revenge, and made sure that both Barnabas and Julia Collins suffered before they were to die as well!


	16. Chapter 16

_Next Morning – Collinsport Train Station_

Brian Collins and his girlfriend Sandra Rodriguez stepped off the train and looked around. They both were surprised that the train made a stop in this small town. They looked at each other before speaking.

"So this is Collinsport. Never thought I would have relatives up here in Maine no less." Brian said before smiling at Sandra.

"You can say that again. I hope that they give you a decent greeting instead of having to find our way to their place." Sandra said before saying a few choice words in Spanish.

Brian just smiled at her, knowing what she said should not be said in public. Good thing no one overheard or understood what she had said. They made their way to the Inn to see about getting a cab to take them to Collinwood. The Innkeeper did a double take when he saw Brian Collins come in with a different girl other than Susie!

"Mr. Collins, what are you doing here with this young woman when your girlfriend Susie has been looking for you?! You need to get back to Collinwood or the Old House and let them know that you're alright!" The Innkeeper told Brian Collins.

'Sir, this is my first time here, and my girlfriend here is Sandra, not someone named Susie. And I've never been here before, so how could I get back to Collinwood or someplace called the Old House?!" Brian explained to the Innkeeper.

Sandra said a few curse words in Spanish, but Brian shook his head for her to stop. She did begrudgingly knowing that she would continue to curse out in Spanish again. She then listen in on more of the conversation between her boyfriend and the Innkeeper.

"If you can get us a cab, we can go to Collinwood and hopefully get this straighten out." Brian said in an exasperated voice.

"Sure thing Mr. Collins. It's that you look like someone else with the same name. His name is Brian Collins as well. Maybe you're twins, and somehow got separated at birth and given the same name." The Innkeeper said before calling for a cab for Brian and Sandra.

Brian and Sandra looked at each other wondering what type of town this is that he was mistaken for someone else. The cab came a couple of minutes later, and they got in, wondering what will happen next once they got to Collinwood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Woods not too far from Collinwood_

Angelique found the perfect spot for the ambush for Maggie Collins to take place! She smiled as she thought of bringing Maggie Collins here for the Creature to attack and kill her! As she was heading back to Collinwood, she suddenly stopped as a cab pulled up and two people got out. One was a young woman, but then the other passenger got out, and it was Brian Collins!

That could not be! He was still in the secret room in the basement of Collinwood! She then used her mental powers to read his mind. She then saw that this Brian Collins just arrived here this morning from New York City! She smiled at the thought of having two Brian Collins now to do her bidding! She was going to set into motion another plan for this Brian Collins to carry out her revenge on the entire Collins family before taking his life and that of the young lady with him!


	17. Chapter 17

_Regular Time – Collinsport Inn_

The dark skin man and his associate went into the Collinsport Inn to see about getting a room. The dark skin man was wearing a long, black jack with something sticking out of the back of it. He wore sunglasses and had an attitude about him even though there were times he did care. The other man was greyed haired with a bushy moustache and beard. He has a limp from an incident long ago, and learned to live with it.

The older man seemed to be a father figure to the dark skin man, and it showed! He cared for him since he found him in the streets of New York when the young man was a child. The older man took him in, and raised him to be a Vampire Hunter! The younger man's name was Blade! The older man's name was Whistler! They came looking for their friend Brian Collins because for some reason Blade knew that Brian was missing and he was reported up here in Collinsport, ME., to look for a vampire here.

"Can I help you sirs?" The Innkeeper asked both Blade and Whistler.

"Yeah, we need a room and we're both looking for a Brian Collins." Blade said in a nonchalant voice.

"I have a room. As for Brian Collins, he's living at the Old House. But with the snow storm we had a couple of days ago, I'm surprised that the two of you made it up here." The Innkeeper said to them.

"We have our ways of getting around." Whistler told the Innkeeper.

The Innkeeper gave Blade a key to the room they would be staying in. They made their way stairs, and found their room. They unpacked their bags and Blade took out his syringe for his daily injection to keep his vampiric side in check. Unlike Brian, he preferred an injection rather than an inhaler. He took his shot and breathed a sigh of relief that like Brian, his vampiric half was under control!

"Are you sure that Brian is missing Blade? After all, he could be someplace else that the Vatican and the Vampire High Council may have sent him." Whistler said for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure he's missing. I don't feel his presence anywhere! If it wasn't for you, Maverick, and Brian with what the three of you came up with for my injections, I would be a blood-thirsty vampire right now!" Blade told Whistler again!

"But…"

"There are no but's Whistler! He's missing, and I'm going to find him! Now let's get directions to this Old House that the Innkeeper told us about!" Blade said with vehemence in his voice while going to look for his friend!

 **DARK SHADOWS DARK SHADOWS DARK SHADOWS**

 _The Old House – An Hour Later_

Blade pulled up to the Old House, and both he and Whistler got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Blade knocked on the door, and they both waited for someone to answer. A moment later, a blond haired man answer the door.

"Yeah." Willie said to them.

"I'm looking for both Brian Collins and Maverick. Where are they?!" Blade said in a menacing voice.

"'Da not her'. 'Da bot' disappeared a couple of days ago." Willie told Blade.

"I told you that he disappeared!" Blade told Whistler.

"How did they disappeared?" Whistler asked Willie.

"Willie, who's there?" Julia asked from the Drawing Room.

"Just a couple of guys looking for both Brian and Maverick." Willie told her.

"Bring them Willie." Julia told Willie.

Willie walks them to the Drawing Room, and are greeted by Julia.

After introductions are made, they tell each other of the events of how and what may have happened not only to both Brian and Maverick, but that of Brian's girlfriend Susie. Julia thought that Brian was the only Dhamphir, but Blade told her that his mother was attacked by one Deacon Frost, and that's why he was born like this. It was similar to what Barnabas had done to Brian's mother, but at least he loved her in his own way while still in love with Josette.

Julia then told both Blade and Whistler that they had gone possibly into a Parallel Time band, and are just waiting for the right moment to come home. Blade snarled at that knowing that something may have happened to prevent that! He and Whistler told Julia and Willie that they were going to Collinwood and go into the room that lead to Parallel Time, and bring everyone home now!


	18. Chapter 18

_Regular Time – Outside Of Collinwood_

Blade and Whistler made their way through the snow to reach Collinwood. They brushed the snow off of their boots, and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Mrs. Johnson, and asked who and why they were here.

"I'm looking for Brian Collins. I heard he was here, and is now missing." Blade said to her while looking over the foyer as he and Maverick stepped inside.

"He and his girlfriend Susie have been missing since the snowstorm hit here earlier this week. No one has seen them since." She told them.

"We're here to find them, and hopefully bring them home." Whistler informed her.

Quentin came down the stairs, and saw the two strangers, and overheard what they had said.

"I can show you where they had gone." Quentin told them.

Blade saw Quentin, and knew immediately what he was! But he figured that if Brian didn't do anything to him, then he won't either.

"Show us where this happened." Blade demanded, knowing that his friend was in trouble.

"Follow me." Quentin told them.

Quentin led the two strangers then learned were friends of Brian's, and were glad that he had such friends as these two! Granted he had Barnabas as a friend back in 1897 after he was cursed, and not before, maybe he would have had more if Carl hadn't opened his big mouth to Trask, he could have been an ally as well!

Each of them explained how and why they knew Brian. They traded stories until they reached the room in the East Wing that took Brian and Susie into parallel time. Blade told Quentin that to not let anyone else in the room. Quentin agreed to that, and watched the two men step inside. Five minutes later, the room changed, and both Blade and Whistler were in another time band!

 _ **DS DS DS DS DS DS DS**_

 _Parallel Time – East Wing_

"Looks like that Quentin guy was right about this room Blade." Whistler said before smiling at his surrogate son.

"Yeah, it seems so. Now let's see about finding both Brian and his girlfriend Susie." Blade said matter-n-factly.

As they made their way through the house, they had managed to not to be seen by anyone until they reached the door that led to the foyer. They slowly opened the door, and looked through to see another version of Brian with a girl that they did not know. Blade heard her mutter a few things in Spanish, and smiled knowing what she had said to Roger! They decided to make themselves known by going down the stairs.

"You're right about this is Brian Collins from New York City, just like the other Brian Collins and his girlfriend Susie are from are from there as well." Blade told everyone there!

'What's the meaning of this?! And how did you two thugs get in here without anyone knowing about it?!" Roger demanded!

Sandra looked at both Blade and Whistler, and knew there was something different about them, but could not put her finger on it! She whispered to Brian about this, and noted the same thing as well!

"Look grandpa, we're here to find our friends, and return them home with us. Everyone is in danger if we don't get them back home immediately!" Blade said to Roger while getting into Roger's face!

Roger backed up a bit not knowing who these two ruffians were, and why they were here! But if they were going to help solve this, then so be it! Everyone turned to see the front door open to see Susie there now! She saw Brian standing there, and was about to go near him, but then realized this wasn't her Brian! She saw the girl standing next to him, and knew they were a couple! It sadden her heart not knowing where her love was, but she saw both two men that she knew would help her find Brian!

"Roger, these two men will help me find my Brian, and hopefully we can return to our home now." Susie told him.

Roger mumbled something that is was about time that something would happen to clear this up. Susie led both men out of Collinwood, and to the Old House. Hopefully with Maverick, the two men, Barnabas and Julia, along with herself, they will find Brian, and return home where they belonged!


	19. Chapter 19

_Parallel Time – The Old House_

Both Blade and Whistler were somewhat surprised by the similarities between both Time Bands. There were things that were the same, but different at the same time! For one thing was the Brian from this time band was completely human, while the one they knew was a Dhamphir! Next was the different versions of Barnabas and Julia now! Here they were vampires, while only Barnabas's counterpart was still a vampire, while Julia was human!

Blade and Whistler listened to what Barnabas and Julia had told them about Angelique, and that she also looked like Brian's dead Fiancé Jill! Blade wondered if his friend had been put under her spell since learning that she was a witch, to make him think that she was Jill! But that would not possibly work on Brian since he had developed his mental shields over the centuries to prevent that! Everyone figured that she must have done something to him while in his vampiric form, and would use that to her advantage!

Suddenly, only Barnabas, Julia, and Blade heard a scream that only their super hearing could only hear! They told everyone to grab their weapons and follow them! They got to the clearing, and saw Maggie Collins slowly backing away from a creature that she did not know, but everyone else did! It was Brian in his vampiric form, and he was going to attack Maggie!

Both Whistler and Maverick loaded their weapons with the serum that would hopefully cure Brian, and fired their weapons! The serum entered his body, and turned towards them while both Barnabas and Julia and Susie made sure that Maggie Collins made her escape!

Brian started towards them, and Blade pulled out his sword in case he had to end his friend's life! As Brian moved towards them, he felt dizzy, staggered a bit, and then fell down to the ground! Everyone cautiously went towards him to see what would happen next! Blade slowly turned him over to see that Brian was…


	20. Chapter 20

Had turned almost human! He looked up at everyone, and thanked goodness that the woman he was going to attack was not with them! He then spoke to them.

"Don't give me anymore injections until Angelique is dealt with. We need to stop her, and lift the curse off of Julia and Barnabas." He told them.

"What makes you think that we can trust you?" Blade asked his friend.

"Because he said so Blade. I can trust him with my life." Maverick told Blade.

"Barnabas, what if he saying is true? That Angelique can finally lift the curse off of us once and for all." Julia said to him.

"If he's correct on this Julia, we can finally live a normal life again. Just think of it." Barnabas told her with a small smile on his face.

"Trust me, I am telling the truth. Don't you trust me Susie?" Brian wondered.

Susie smiled at him before telling him that she does trust him. Brian slowly got up from the ground and started to lead them to a cottage that was not too far from where they were at. They made plans on how they were going to deal with Angelique after she lifted the curse off of Barnabas and Julia Collins.

 _DS DS DS DS DS DS_

Angelique was wondering what was keeping the creature so long on returning back to her! She knew that the creature should have killed Maggie Collins by now, and have returned back before anyone discovered her body! She then turned around to the noise of two windows being smashed inward, and seeing not only the creature, but someone else that was similar to it! She saw that the creature was almost human looking again, and had an anger look on his face!

She started to back away from them while trying to cast a spell on the two of them, but was interrupted by both Barnabas and Julia grabbing her from behind because she did not hear the door that went out to the woods open up behind her! Brian went up to her, and pushed her face away to reveal her neck! Angelique knew what was going to happen next, and was unable to stop it with a knife pointing at her ribs by Susie!

Brian lowered his fangs onto her neck, and bit her to put her under his control! Whistler wasn't too happy about what Brian had done, but Maverick didn't care as long as Barnabas and Julia were free from their curse, and everyone could finally return home! Brian moved away from Angelique, and spoke to her.

"You will obey me now. You will release Barnabas and Julia from the curse that you had placed on them." Brian told her in a hypnotic voice.

"I will obey you Master." Angelique said to him while in a hypnotic state.

Angelique found what she was looking for, and started to cast the spell that would finally free Barnabas and Julia from the curse that she had placed on them so long ago. Once she was done, both Barnabas and Julia tried to produce their fangs, and nothing happened! They tried some of their other powers, but nothing worked! They were finally free to live normal lives again! They smiled at one another and then hugged each other! While everyone was congratulating Barnabas and Julia, Brian went over to Angelique while in her hypnotic state, and bit her one final time to end her life! Susie saw what was happening, but knew it was too late to stop Brian! Angelique's body fell to the floor after he was done, and told Blade to give him the rest of the serum!

Blade saw what his friend had done, and smiled a bit himself for he would have done the same thing! Both Brian and Blade cut up Angelique's body and took the parts to be burned and buried in unmarked graves to prevent her ever returning! Afterwards, they would have to come up with some sort of explanation for the reason there are two Brian Collins, and the possible disappearance of Angelique if someone should ask about that!

But for now, they were going to return to the Old House and give Brian the serum that would return him to his human form before doing anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

_Parallel Time – The Old House_

After receiving the rest of the serum to return him to human form, Brian thanked everyone for their help in defeating Angelique. He then saw the look on Susie's face for what he had done to finally rid Angelique of the witch that she was! He took her into her arms, and promised he would do his best not to go that again. She smiled a bit at that, and held him as well.

Everyone then decided that it was time to go to Collinwood, and hopefully straighten everything out before everyone went back to their time band!

 _ **DS DS DS DS DS DS DS**_

 _Parallel Time – Collinwood_

Roger, Brian, his girlfriend Sandra were doing their best to calm Maggie down! Quentin had gone to get a towel with warm water on it to hopefully get her nerves to settle down. They then heard a knock at the front door, and Mrs. Johnson went to answer it. She saw the other Brian Collins along with his girlfriend Susie, along with Barnabas, and Julia, and three other people she did not know! They walked right in, and headed to the Drawing Room!

"Before anyone say's a thing, he, like me, is Brian Collins." Brian said while pointing to his other self!

"What's the meaning of this?! How is it that there are two of you?!" Roger demanded to know.

Brian just shook his head because this Roger reminded him of the Roger from his time band from when they first met!

"It's like this Roger. This Brian, along with his fiancé Susie and their friends are from a different time band. They came here because they saw some strange things that were happening in the East Wing." Barnabas tried to explain to Roger.

"What about the murders that happened in town?!" Roger wanted to know.

"That was Angelique's doing. She did those to cover up what she was planning to do." Julia told him.

"How was Angelique responsible for those?" Quentin asked while coming into the Drawing Room.

"She had changed a person into a creature to attack those people before setting her sights on the Collins family." Maverick told them.

"The entire Collins family? That's preposterous!" Roger exclaimed.

Then how do you explain what happened to Maggie tonight? She was almost attacked herself before she was rescued by us." Whistler told Roger.

Roger conceded since he had no words to say next. Quentin in the meantime had put the warm towel on Maggie's forehead to help her nerves. She then started to doze off, but not before noticing the other Brian Collins, and swore he looked familiar somehow. She fell asleep with Quentin by her side, knowing that she was safe now!

"So what are your plans now?" Roger finally said to them.

"We're going back to our own time band now. We have to go to the East Wing and wait for the room to change back to our time band now." Brian told Roger.

Brian then went over to his other self, and shook his hand, and told him he had better marry his girlfriend now! Sandra smiled at her Brian, knowing that he was waiting for the right time to ask her to marry him!

"If for some reason you need our help, just leave a note in the East Wing, and we'll be there as soon as possible." Brian said before everyone headed to the East Wing.

They went inside, and waited for the room to change back! 45 minutes later, the room changed, and they were back home again! They left the room before it could change again, and headed downstairs to see Elizabeth and Quentin at the bottom of the stairs!

"I'm glad to see you finally return home!" Quentin said with a smile on his face!

"It's good to be home as well. I just need some sleep now because I don't know about everyone else, but I'm tired." Brian told them before heading out the door to head to the Old House.

"Won't you tell us what happened to you and Susie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll come back later and tell everyone what happened. You have my word on it." Brian said with a slight smile before he, and everyone else headed out the door, and to the Old House.


	22. Chapter 22

_June that year after what happened in Parallel Time_

After explaining what happened in parallel time to everyone in the Collins family, Brian and Susie had announced their engagement! Everyone was happy for them, including Roger! Brian and Susie decided to keep it an informal for just the members of the family. During this time, Barnabas had finally been cured of the curse that Angelique had placed on him so long ago! Susie had asked if he would be willing to give her away at the wedding. Barnabas was more than willing to do so. Julia was going to be Susie's Maid of Honor while both Maverick and Willie were still deciding on who was going to be Brian's Best Man!

The Drawing Room in Collinwood had been set up for the wedding, and a small reception afterwards. Elizabeth was smiling when she saw how everything turned out because she was a stickler for details on how things should be, even at weddings! She then thought of both Quentin and Maggie had decided to get engaged as well, and smiled at the thought of hopefully there would be little Collins running around here in the near future that she could spoil!

Speaking of Quentin, she saw both he and Roger coming down the stairs with ice bags to their heads because of the Bachelor party they had thrown Brian the night before! She knew that Brian could hold his own when it came to drinking, but these two were amateurs to him, and it showed! She told them that they had better get themselves cleaned up and ready for the wedding! They acknowledged her with a couple of grunts and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee in them! She wondered at times how she had ever become related to the people in the family. The she remembered Brian's conditioned, and wondered that as well since he was cursed as well to be in this family as well!

Susie came down the stair next because she wanted to make sure that Brian didn't see her before the wedding. Elizabeth went over to her and hugged her, and to welcome her into the family. Susie thanked her, and went to get something to eat before going back upstairs to get ready.

A couple of hours later, everyone was gathered into the Drawing Room to witness the wedding of Brian and Susie. It was decided that since both Maverick and Willie were acting like children, that David would be Brian's Best Man! The two of them conceded, and behaved themselves. Barnabas was standing next to Susie to give her away at the proper moment to marry Brian. It was sad in a way that neither he nor Brian could reveal their real relationship as father and son. But he was happy to be here to see his son marry the person that he loves. Barnabas then thought of maybe having a double wedding for when not only for he and Julia, but to include Quentin and Maggie for everyone to enjoy as well!

The wedding ceremony ended with Brian and Susie giving a quick kiss and the Minister announced that they were joined now. The reception was very small and informal with everyone in the Collins family enjoying themselves. Brian and Susie were planning a long Honeymoon to travel a bit around the world. Susie wanted to see her homeland of Egypt to show Brian where it all began for her on the day that she was cursed as well. He suggested to see if there were any descendants that might be alive, but Susie told him as far as she knew, there weren't any. He suggested that they give it a shot anyway just to see. She decided that maybe it was a good idea.

Everyone asked what they were planning to do when they came back. Brian said that they would play it by ear, and see what happens next. He then took Susie by the hand and led her to the car that would take them to the airport, and to see what adventures would await them.

The End?


End file.
